1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective cover for the windshield of an automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
Automobiles that are used in northern climates are subject to harsh environmental conditions such as ice and snow. Cars that are parked out in winter weather can accumulate layers of ice or snow on the body of the vehicle. Before operating the vehicle, the driver must remove the ice/snow from the windows of the car, particularly the windshield. This procedure is typically performed with a ice scrapper and is done out in relatively cold temperatures. It would be desirable to have a protective cover that would prevent the accumulation of ice or snow on the windshield of a car. It would also be desirable if such a cover was easy to use and store.